The Watermelon Technique
The Watermelon Technique, also known as Watermelon Style, is an advanced form of martial arts invented by Watermelon Michael to be more adept at defeating dangerous entities that may have appeared during the Crunch. The Watermelon Technique is especially advanced due to its ability to awaken the inner power of ones soul, their Yi (Yee). Since the ability to master Yi is incredibly rare, not many exist who know the Watermelon Technique to its maximum. Some practice its form, and while formidable it is not the same without the power of Yi. To this day, only 6 people are known to be able to access the majority of the powers provided by the Watermelon Technique. Watermelon Techniques These are some of the techniques known to be part of this martial art, classified as Basic, Intermediate, Advanced, and Expert. There is one technique defined as a Master level technique Watermelon Blast (Basic) - This technique will seem to appear as a normal punch or kick, but when empowered with Yi, the force of this movement can create small, direct, and potent air strikes that can knock down foes. This can range from 30 to 40 meters away. Watermelon Spin (Basic) - When spinning normally, one cannot keep oneself spinning without physically providing energy to the spin. However, with Yi, one can spin for as long as their Yi lasts, creating a centripetal force that can redirect most Elemental blasts. 'I'm Gonna Scream (Intermediate) '- One channels their Yi to their throat, and releases it all at once, creating a deafening tone and a powerful force in any direction. 'Increased Blood Flow (Intermediate) '- One can temporarily speed up the process of oxidation within the body, making the amount of pure power in oneself rise extremely fast, but their stamina decreases as well. This technique is dangerous, as too much blood flow can damage the body. 'Flight (Advanced) '- One can exude their Yi, and manipulate the air currents around them to keep their body afloat. This technique consumes a lot of Yi. 'Watermelon Blade (Advanced) '- Requiring advanced Yi control, one can make their forearm slice like a blade of the finest steel, if not stronger. Watermelon Michael's version, the Watermelon Claymore, has been shown to slice buildings in half. 'Elemental Redirect (Expert) '- When hit with a powerful Elemental Blast, one can take this power into ones body, carefully surround it with Yi, channel it through themselves and direct it back at the source. This technique requires extremely high concentration, and one mistake will cause the energy you're redirecting to disperse within you. This can cause terrible injuries, if not fatal ones. 'The Watermelon State (Master) '- Suffusing their body with Yi is already a trait of the Watermelon Technique, but the Watermelon State refers to someone who ha gone truly beyond the Watermelon Technique, where one can let the Yi flow through their mind and soul completely. This state is extremely powerful, and reports say that in this state, time itself slows down for the user, which appears to the foe as godlike reaction time and speed. Not to mention their physical strikes are immensely powerful. The longest Watermelon Michael could last in this state is about 2 minutes, and P. Steve can last about 1 minute. It is truly the pinnacle of the Watermelon Technique. Known Watermelon Technique Users * Lil' X 13 (Beginner) * Unnamed Security Guard (Intermediate) * Mitt Romney (Advanced) * Commander Voltheim (Expert) * Psychedelic Steve (Master) * Watermelon Michael (Master) Category:Miscellaneous